The objects of a bath are to clean the body and give a fresh and comfortable feeling. In general the bather applies the soap to the body portion to be cleaned and then it is rinsed by water, or the bather pours bathing shampoo on his palm and kneads the shampoo to the body portion to be cleaned, then rinses with water. However, only a limited portion of body can be cleaned by the above bathing because the soap and the shampoo can not be applied uniformly and thoroughly over the bather's body merely by hands.
Moreover, some auxiliary means, such as a bathing brush or bathing ball, are developed to apply soap or shampoo to the bather's body. Nevertheless, the conventional bathing brush or bathing ball needs to be frequently supplied with soap or shampoo. This is troublesome and makes the use of a bathing brush or bathing ball no so popular.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the cross-sectional view of a conventional bathing means. The bathing means is constructed by tying one open end 16 of a cylindrical mesh 1 with a clip 2 to form a pouch with a hollow space 17 and a fringe 13 on the bottom side thereof. Afterward, the pouch 1 is turned over such that the fringe 13 extends on the inner bottom surface. The hollow space 17 can accommodate soap, sponge etc. Moreover, the upper opening, of the pouch 1 is tied by a cord 3 to prevent the object placed within the hollow space 17 from dropping out.
However, the above-mentioned bathing means has below drawbacks:
1. The bottom opening 16 is tied by a clip 2 and a fringe 13 is formed with a length long enough to prevent the clip 2 from detaching from the pouch 1. The fringe 13 often forms a sharp edge which is dangerous for users if extends out of the pouch 1. PA1 2. The fringe 13 extends into the hollow space 17 of the pouch 1, and forms a site where dirt or suds accumulate. PA1 3. The mesh of the pouch 1 has a predetermined size, accordingly the hollow space 17 has a definite volume. The soap placed within the hollow space 17 will be hard to handle if the size of the soap reduces after several uses. PA1 4. The fringe 13 extends into the hollow space 17 of the pouch 1 and often forms a sharp edge which is dangerous for users if the user stretches his hand into the hollow space 17. PA1 5. The function of above-mentioned bathing means is limited by its construction. For example, if a sponge is placed within the hollow space 17, there is no place for arranging a soap. The users need to apply soap on the pouch mesh 1 frequently.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bathing means which can minimize the length of the fringe on the cuff portion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bathing means which has two pouches for the placement of soap, sponge, a rubbing ball, etc.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bathing means, the inner space of which can be adjusted according to the variation of the object placed therein.